It'll be Okay
by Endlesswriter03
Summary: Austin leaves something behind and go to retrieve it from Sonic Boom, little did he know his night would be turned completely around when he finds Ally in way he least expected.


Hey everyone I am back with yet another story.

This oneshot takes place between Reel life and Real life and Fresh Starts and Farewells. This is sort of AU and like a prequel to an upcoming story: _ It's Not Over _ so be on the look out for it soon here in a few weeks.

Austin forgets something at Sonic Boom and goes to get it when his night takes a change and not a good one either.

I hope you enjoy

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 _Ally_

Ally walked around store lazily picking up anything that was out of place and did not belong. It was late Friday night and she had just turned out the lights announcing the closing of the store. She still needed to get everything together before she went home so she would not have to deal with it tomorrow. She straightened up the seating area, tables, and shelves making everything look brand new. She then walked around the counter spraying it down with cleaner to wipe away anything nasty that was residing on it to nonexistence.

Once that was finished she moved to cash register to take out the money so she could put in it the safe in her Dad's office when she heard a a loud clang which made her jump out of her skin. She looked behind her to see if anything had fallen or if Dez hid something that he had broken and the evidence was coming to light, but she did not see anything. She let out a breath that she did not know she was holding and turned around to continue what she was doing but she did not get very far when something stopped her.

* * *

 _Austin_

Austin walked around his room lifting up every pillow every blanket looking for his history book. He then picked up his book bag to check and make sure that he did not over look it. No such it luck. He sat down heavily on his bed in defeat as he checked his brain trying to remember where he put that damn book. There was a big test coming up and even though it was the weekend he needed a good grade. He ran a hand through his hair when he suddenly remembered that he and Ally had studied together in the practice room and he had it then. So he must have left it there. He glanced at the clock before grabbing his keys before heading down stairs where his parents were cuddled up watching a movie.

"Hey Honey," smiled Mimi.

"Is it okay if I run to Sonic Boom?" asked Austin as his mother raised on her eyebrows at him.

"It is kind of late. What for?" asked Mike.

"I left something there that I need for school," said Austin.

"Yes you can go, but be careful and don't take too long," said Mimi. "Remember we have that sale tomorrow at the store and you promised to help us out."

"Thanks Mom and I haven't forgotten," said Austin as he nodded at his parents and made is way to the car.

As Austin opened the door of the white Jeep to get in he felt a big chill run down his spine enveloping his body. He shook his body to get rid of the feeling looking around him trying to figure out the strange feeling meant and came from. He hoped that it wasn't a sign of an on coming cold because it was the end of April and getting sick was the last thing he needed. He shook his hand to return the focus at hand here : driving.

Austin did not know what was wrong with the night, but ever since he got on the road he had one stop after another. It was either a crazy fast driver or one of the six red stop lights as he finally pulled in to the mall parking lot after a short ten minute drive turned to thirty minutes. The lot was empty other than a few cars of employees and took a spot next to Ally's silver Honda civic, meaning she was still here, which made him smile and made his heart which up a beat. She must have been doing some late night song writing because normally she would have been home by now and they would be texting. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that there were no knew message, so she must have been deep in her work. He tried too still his fast beating heart which happened quite a lot around the shy songwriter. Turning on the ignition he got out and made his way to the store.

He rounded the corner and the doors came into sight and when he put his hand on the door to put his key in it pushed open. Austin raised an eyebrow, but pushed open more so he could step inside. He looked around and could not see Ally anywhere which was strange because the door was unlocked and that never happened. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as the air became eerily quiet. Everything seemed in place as he walked around the back of the counter to going up the stairs to the practice room only to find it empty and looked as if it has been empty for while. Where is she? He was beginning to get slightly worried because this was so not Ally like. Maybe she was in her dad's office catching up on paper work. As he left to go down stairs he heard a noise from behind the counter and knowing that she was probably deep cleaning to a song on her phone, but when he rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Ally was unconscious on the ground on her side with an arm around her middle and hear head on her arm. There was nasty angry looking gash slightly above her right eye which was bleeding profusely leaving a trail down her arm to the ground below her. It looked as if she had been in some sort of the struggle in which she lost.

"Ally?!" He called out once his shock wore off a bit and he rushed over to his songwriter dropping down beside her looking over her form. He did not know if she had any other injuries that were not visible to the naked eye so he did not know what to do other than place a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently trying to get her to come to. "Ally?!" He called hoping maybe she could hear him praying to something out there that she would and he was in luck.

"Austin?" Ally whispered as she slowly opened her eyes wincing at the glare of the lights even though the were on dim. She laid a hand on her suddenly throbbing head and felt something wet and warm. Her eyes widen when she saw that it was blood...her blood. She glanced up to Austin who was looking over her with wide eyes and a color to them that she had never seen him possess so she did not know what to call it. She looked around as memories of the evening began to flood her mind.

"Ally what happened?" he asked urgently as he looked up and around to look for any clue of what happened and noticed that the cash register was missing. How did he miss that? His throat suddenly felt tight as it dawn on him. Austin pushed away a few locks of hair as he leaned closer to look that wound that was still bleeding badly. He winced to himself as he turned around grabbing a handful of tissue from the other shelf before turning back to put pressure on the wound. He needed to get the bleeding to stop as he wiped away a good deal of blood which he was scaring him quite a bit. Austin winced as he pulled back the tissues to look at it again, but blood quickly blocked his view and filled the paper fast. The tissues were not enough. He had to get her to the hospital because he was sure that she was probably going to need stitches.

"There was a guy-Ah,"Ally breathed as she struggled to sit up, but cried out in pain as a hand flew to her side as she laid back down. She breathed in deeply trying to fight through the pain as tears tickled her eyes. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling spinning before her making her close her eyes because it made her feeling slightly sickened.

"Easy," said Austin as he placed a light hand on her shoulder trying to steady her as she laid back as she let out a big breath.

"I was closing up shop when this guy came in demanding money," said Ally weakly as she slowly opened her eye only to see the world spinning faster and she felt super sleepy.

Austin looked around seeing that the front door was still open; as he moved to close it only for Ally reached out grabbing his arm her eyes wide with fear.

"Where are you going?" She asked not wanting him to leave her side.

"I am only going to close the door," He explained, but Ally only shook her head.

"What if he is still out there?" She asked. He looked at her amazed. Here she was lying in the floor battered and she could only think of others before herself.

"That is why I am going to close it," He said, but she tightened her grip on his arm to where is was almost painful.

"Please don't leave me," She pleaded with hot tears filling her eyes.

"Fine," He relented, but shifted himself to where he could gently lift her head up on to his lap not caring if he got blood on his pants. "But we got to call for help and we need to get you to the doctor." She nodded as he fished out his cell phone from his pocket and proceed to dial 9-1-1. He would drive her himself, but didn't think she could walk that far since she had barely moved from her position. He slowly ran soothing fingers through her hair as he answered questions to the operator on the on the line talking with him until help arrived.

"Did she hit her head?" the guy on the line asked.

"Yes," answered Austin.

"Did it cause her to pass out?" Guy asked.

"Yes," said Austin confused wondering where this was going. When was help going to get here?

"Alright, you have to keep her awake," Guy gently commanded. "Just don't let her go to sleep. Help is almost there."

"Thank you," said Austin relieved that she was going to get help soon. He looked around Sonic Boom feeling an intense burning feeling of anger come over him. He did not know what kind of person would stoop so low to rob somewhere. He shook his head and felt guilty feeling as if he should have been there to protect her. He did not know what he would do with Ally. They had only met over a year ago and yes they dated, but she was the one person that he needed constant in his life. She was everything good his world. She was the world to him. He blinked back tears thinking about how much worse this could have gone. Austin looked down to the girl in his lap and noticed that her eyes began to slide closed and felt his panic level rise.

"Ally you have to stay awake," said Austin as he shook her gently. "Help is almost here."

Ally flinched in pain as she moved trying to relieve some of the pain from her side. It was throbbing tremendously and which ever way she move made it worse and hard to breath when she heard commotion come about the store that made her jump in fear thinking the guy had come back.

"Over here," said Austin relief lacing his voice before raising his arm beckoning them his way. The paramedics wheeled their way around the counter, with a stretcher in tow, as the moved towards Ally before asking him to move aside so they could assist her better. Austin looked down at the girl in question really not wanting to leave her side because he was not ready for her to leave his sight.

"Sir," said a voice which drew Austin's attention. It was a police officer who was nodding her head mentioning him to come with. Austin sighed before gently moving her head of his lap and following the officer. He turned back watching as they went to work over her body. "She's in good hands Son." said the officer.

"I am Officer Mellarky," her said holding up her badge to identify herself by protocol. "I have a few questions to ask. Answers them if you can."

"Yes Ma'am," Austin nodded.

"Did you see anything that happened here?" asked Mellarky.

"No I did not. I forgot one of my textbooks and I came here to get it when I found her," explained Austin.

"How were you able to get in?" asked the officer.

"I have a key, but I didn't need it because the door pushed opened which I found was weird." said Austin.

"Did she say anything about what happened?" asked Mellarky as he wrote down every bit of information he received.

"She said a guy came in demanding money," He answered honestly. "But she didn't say what he looked like and I don't know all the details of what happened."

"That's okay sweetheart. You are doing great," smiled the officer kindly. Mellarky looked over the boy and her heart went out to him seeing him so worried. "Who owes the store?"

"Her Dad," said Austin as his eyes grew wide and fished out his phone. " Her Dad!I need to call him and let him know." Forgetting about officer completely he worked his way through his contact until he found her dad's number and it rang and rang and rang before going to voicemail. He groaned in frustration before ending the car and remembering that he who he was talking too. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"That is alright," She nodded ready to continue on with her questioning when Ally called out for him which made him walk over to her. She was looking at him fearfully. They had placed Ally on the stretcher and was began to wheel her out in which he began to follow forgetting about Officer Mellarkey completely wanting to know where they were taking her because he was going to be there even if he had to drive himself.

"Where are you going with her?" asked Austin as he followed them to the ambulance.

"We are taking to Jackson Memorial," said the stocky guy.

"Austin," said Ally looking around for him.

"I'm right here Ally," He said reached to her taking a hand in is. "Your going to be fine."

"Don't leave me," She pleaded again as she did in the store which made it hard for him to part with her.

"It will be for a little bit I promise," He looked at her.

"No," She shook her head not wanting to be alone with anyone she did not know.

"You can come along, but you'll have to sit up front," said the EMT as the lifted her up into the back of the bus making their hand's separate when Ally began to yell out for him as he was gone from her view. He looked at the guy as if he was crazy before side stepping him and getting in the back with her.

"Fine," he relented before climbing in shutting the doors behind them as the other EMT drove off toward the hospital.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Austin found himself pacing in the room with Ally waiting on the doctor to come in. They had been here for over ten minutes and Austin had yet to see anyone come in and tend to Ally who was laying silently in her bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. She had not uttered a single word since the ambulance and he really wanted to know what was going through her head. He looked at the hand that was held to her side and wished for a moment that he could take away her pain and that he would take her place in a moment. He could not stop the guilty feeling taking over. He should have been there to stop it or stayed with her before going home.

"Stop," said Ally her voice piercing the through the quietness of the room causing him to look at her.

"Huh?" asked Austin confused.

"It's not your fault," She smiled knowingly at him. He shook his head at her feeling a smile tugging at his own, but realized how much he missed her smile. He could not think of a day or time she was ever with out one. He made a promised to himself after this he would do what ever he could to make sure it never left her face.

"I should have been there," confessed Austin looking to the ground.

"And you could have gotten hurt or much worse," reasoned Ally as she laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"I tried calling your Dad, but I can't get an answer," said Austin looking back up to her.

"He is in Tallahassee for a business owner thing and I think he left his charger behind," She explained as she rolled her eyes at her father.

"Your kidding me," sighed Austin as he looked to his phone.

A knock rapped on the door as a middle aged woman with graying hair peeped in. "Hello," She greeted kindly as she walked over to the bed. "I am Jamie and I will be your nurse this evening."

"Hi," Ally said shyly through her eyelashes.

"I am going to take a look at your head. The EMT explained briefly what has happened and the doctor wants me to take you for tests to make sure there are no hidden injuries."

"Okay," nodded Ally.

"I will also need a parent or guardian to sign for her when she is discharged since you are under age," explained Jamie as she walked around taking vitals and typing them in the computer.

"Excuse me," said Austin as he had an idea which made Ally turn to him with an alarmed look on her face. "I will be right out side for just a second."

Ally nodded as the nurse began to undo the bandage and Austin slid out the door taking out his phone dialing his mom who picked up on the first ring.

"Austin Monica Moon," she began angrily, but Austin cut her off.

"Mom I need you to get to Jackson Memorial quickly," He said hurriedly.

"Why? What's wrong?Are you hurt" quipped Mimi as worried filled her voice.

"No. Ally was attacked at the store and they need an adult, but I can't get a hold of her Dad," explained Austin. "She's hurt and I couldn't just leave and and-"

"I am on my way," said Mimi and Austin could hear her moving in the back ground. "I will see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mom. Your the best," Austin said with relief lacing his voice as he ended the call. He turned and went back into the room to see the nurse was tending to the cut on her head.

"There we go. Last one," said Jamie as she snipped at the wired. Austin felt his stomach lurch a little as he was never good around needles and tended to scream like a baby when they came anywhere near him. The nurse then placed a rather large bandage over the the area before throwing away any waste.

"How is the pain?" asked Jamie. "What number would you say 1 to 10?"

"Really painful," said Ally with a hint of sarcasm. She was really getting sick of the hospital and the pain was making her extra moody. She just wanted to go and hide in her room forever, but knew that would not be happening. She wished that she could turn back time and redo her steps earlier and maybe she would be song writing instead.

"I will get you some pain medicine and an ice pack. The doctor is going to come in and do an examination before we go for your test." said Jamie as she smiled before leaving the room.

"Can I sneak out of here?" asked Ally looking to Austin, but before he could answer another knock came and entered Officer Mellarky.

"Hello Ally," she greeted professionally and did the same introductions as she did with Austin. "I need you tell me exactly what happened tonight?"

"Can't this wait until she is out of the hospital?" asked Austin annoyed.

"I am afraid it can't. This is a very serious crime that has occurred and it can happen to someone else. Any information can lead to an arrest," reasoned Mellarky seriously.

"Austin, its okay," said Ally as she settled into her bed. Austin nodded taking a seat on the edge of the bed because he too was interested in the story.

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _She let out a breath that she did not know she was holding and turned around to continue what she was doing but she did not get very far when something stopped her._

 _There standing before her was a figured fully dressed in dark clothes. Their head was covered with a mask and she could only see their soulless dark eyes as they stared into her._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked them._

 _She felt a fear grip her being as he slid something across the counter towards her as he put a finger up to his lips._

 _"Shut up and read it," the voice said. It was a male voice._

 _Ally picked up the item which turned out to be a folded up piece of paper. She dropped it a few time as she tried to unfold it due the shaking of her hand. Her eyes widen as they took in the elegantly handwritten message:_

 ** _"I want all the money in the register now!"_**

 _Ally looked up to the person trying to read his eyes wondering if this person was really serious and then quickly slammed the drawer shut before the figure lunged trying to stop her wrapping his hand around the register tugging it. Ally realized what his intentions were so she tugged back only for the robber to push the corner in to her rib causing her to lose her balance which made her fall back hitting her head on the counter._

 _(end of flashback)_

* * *

"That is all I remember," said Ally as she finished her story feeling foolish for fighting over the money. She should have let him just have it, but could not help the urge to fight back.

"That was great honey," said Mellarky as she placed her notepad back in to her shoulder pocket "That will be all and if I have any questions or concerns I will come back later."

Ally nodded relieved that the questioned was over and wanted to go home to her bed. Her home in her bed where she would be alone again for another night. A woman came in to the room telling her that she was there to take her down to gets her tests done. She sighed and was ready for the poking and prodding to be done with.

"Can you call Trish for me?" asked Ally looking to Austin who nodded as they wheeled her out of the room and down the hall.

Austin opened his phone cursing as his battery was about to be in the red. He had no way to get it charged until he went home later and calling Trish could take a while since she was probably sleeping and the girl could sleep through a hurricane with out stir. So he did the only other thing that came to his mind and called Dez who picked up on the first ring.

"Austin you know not call when i am editing," said Dez annoyed.

"Dez I don't have time. Get Trish and get her down to Jackson Memorial," said Austin quickly as the low battery alert sounded.

"What?" Dez asked confused.

"You. Trish. Jackson Memorial. Hurry," said Austin as he hang up as a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned to see his Mom standing there wearing a worried look.

"Hey," He greeted as she wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess," said Austin. "They took her for test just now."

"Have you gotten a hold of Lester?" asked Mimi.

"No. I was gonna call Trish, but my phone is about out of juice," Austin answered "But I called Dez and told her to get her down here."

"She is gonna be happy," said Mimi sarcastically.

"That's why I had Dez go and get her," said Austin with a laugh.

"What about the store?" asked Mimi.

"We already talked to the police and answered everything," explained Austin.

"Wanna go get something to drink?" offered Mimi as she could tell her son was very tense even thought he was trying to be strong. She knew that this night was hard on him too and wanted to help him find some comfort.

"I want to wait for Ally," said Austin.

"Those tests can take a while honey, so come on," Mimi murmured as she pulled her son down the hall.

"Fine," sighed Austin knowing his mother would not let up on the issue.

* * *

Ally sighed as she shifted to get more comfortable in her bed as if anyone could. The bed was like a slab of bedrock pressing in to her back with bumps that never seem to go away. She had returned to her room a short while ago and was glad to find it empty. Ally was taking this time to come to terms with everything that had happen in the evening. She laughed at her stupid actions where she should have let the person take the damn thing, but she did not want to let him win without a fight.

A gentle knock sounded at the door before the doctor through. The doctor smiled kindly at her as he opened up her file on the computer. He typed for a minute then faced her.

"Alright Ally, do you want to hear the good new or bad news first?" He asked.

"Bad," Ally said, wanting to get the bad news over with. At least she had good news to look forward to.

"Bad news is you will be sore for a couple of weeks," he said, "You have a mild concussion which you got from your fall and your ribs are bruised. We will give you something for the pain to help you be more comfortable, but it will really only take time. There are some things you can do to help minimize the pain such as a heating pad and Advil for the muscle ache."

"So I am okay?" she asked smiling feeling really relieved.

"You are going to be fine, my dear," He chuckled as he did some things on the computer. "Just do the things I tell you and you will be good as new in no time."

"Okay," she nodded when the door opened as Trish rushed in to the room.

"What happened?" she asked frantic. Her curly hair was sticking up everywhere and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I was attacked at the stor-," she started but was cut off my Trish.

"Why didn't you call me?"She said her voice was shaky. "That Doof out there scared me to death."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have my phone. It is still at the store in the practice room charging. Austin is the one who got me here and I was kind of out of it," said Ally, but she understood where her best friend was coming from. If the roles were reverse she would be saying the same things.

"Austin's here?" asked Trish.

"Yes, but I haven't seen him in a while." Ally said.

"Miss Dawson, I am going to get your discharge papers ready and you will be able to go," said the Doctor nodding at Trish as he walked out of the room.

"Have you talked to your Dad?" asked Trish.

"No," said Ally shaking his head. "He is out of town."

"Well you are going to stay with me until your Dad is home. I don't want you to be alone." said Trish sitting down on the bed. "I was really scared."

"I'm sorry," Ally whispered wrapping her arms around Trish trying to offer some comfort to sooth her.

"Awww!"

The two girls jumped at part at the unexpected voice. Ally held in a wince as the movement angered her side to see their two best two friends standing in the door was along with Mrs. Moon.

"Dez what did I tell you about spying on people?" Trish growled as she got up from the.

"Ally," Mrs. Moon began. "I managed to get a hold of your father and he will be home first thing in the morning. You are to stay with Trish for the night and gave me permission to sign you."

"Thank goodness," said Ally in the room. "These lights are giving me a headache and the smell of blood makes me want to gag."

Ally was really ready to get on with her life and for this dreadful night to be over. She also wanted her body to stop aching and sent a soft smile to Austin who was watching her closely from his position by the door.

"We'll give you a few minutes to get ready," said Mrs. Moon before pushing the other kids out the door, Austin, she had to take by the ear because apparently he refused to move. She laughed as Trish stayed behind to help her get dressed due to her ribs. Slowly, but surely they managed to do so without jarring anything and then as she began to walk out the door Austin came to her side as soon as possible wrapping a protective arm around her as they walked out of the hospital to the Moons car.

* * *

 _Several Weeks Later_

Ally recovered quite quickly from her injuries and was allowed to return to school two weeks later, but thanks to her friends for bring her school work home for her to do she managed not to fall behind. Since that night, Austin would stay by her side until she locked up at night at Sonic Boom and would not leave the parking lot until she drove away. She found it a bit sweet and a little annoying, but she knew he was just being Austin. Her dad had returned home the next morning and broke down in tears at the sight of Ally's battered head and held her close for a long time before letting go. Trish and Dez would also stay with Ally if Austin had with Jimmy as they were getting ready to go on tour in a few weeks.

Ally was coming out her last class of the day and was heading to the lockers to meet up with with the gang to go home before going to Sonic Bomb for her daily shift. She opened her locker and saw something fall to ground she picked up noticing it was note, smiling thinking it was Austin trying to be cute again she opened it and she felt ice pour over body as she read: _It's not over yet_.

She looked around to see if she saw anything out of place and then it hit her. The hand writing was the same as the handwriting on the note the night of the robbery and she could not stop herself from shaking in place.

* * *

Hehehehehehe!

Thank you fro reading! I hope you enjoy and please check out my other fics, some I have yet to finish, but not forgotten!

I will see you next time!


End file.
